DC Prime: Zatanna: Mistress of Magic
by Prime Fiction
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe: For most her life, Zatanna Zatara was without a father. She had no idea who or where he was. But when John Constantine finds a way they can find her father, him and Zatanna will go to the ends of the Earth to search for her father.
1. Chapter 1

**Zatanna: Mistress of Magic 1 of 12**

**Written by Bodhi Ouellette**

* * *

><p>Venice, Italy<p>

1986:

In the beautiful city of Venice, the night is young and people are out and about, doing whatever their heart desires. The water that separates the streets and houses of the cities is just an astounding thing to look at. The light the city reflected off the water, making it look even more majestic. And speaking of magic…

A Carnival was occurring in the city. People wearing exaggerated costumes and decorative masks, disguising each other from one another. Multiple attractions are displayed, including games and a multitude of activities. The center of all of it, however, was a special show being advertised all around the carnival, and Venice, for one of the best magician's in the world. They called him Zatara. His full name was Giovanni Zatara. A magician, who traveled the world, performing, and amazing all who come to see him.

It was as if almost everyone at the Carnival was there waiting for the performance to begin. Everyone was anxious to see this man show them wonderful things. A man dressed like anyone else at the Carnival, walks on stage.

Man: Ladies and gentlemen! We are proud to present to you our very special guest of the night! One who hopes that you will all leave with a new perspective on magic! He is the Master of Magic! He, is, Zatara!

The crowd cheers, as the man slowly exits off the stage. A strand of blue raspberry colored smoke appears. As the smoke quickly disappeared, there Zatara was, on the stage. There were already applauses.

Zatara: Thank you! Thank you all for coming here! I hope you are all having a great time in Venice, as I have! Now, for first trick for you all tonight, I'm going to need a few audience members to participate. Let's see… how about, you, you and you, come up on stage!

The three that were picked all make their way to the stage, as Zatara welcomes them all.

Zatara: Excellent! Now, how about you all introduce yourselves? (Walks over to first volunteer) What's your name?

Participant: Antonio.

Zatara: Fantastic. You?

Participant 2: Ottavio.

Zatara walks over to the final volunteer, a blond haired late 20's woman who dressed in a costume resembling an eagle, and wore a removable eagles mask. Her hair was tied up in a bun on top of her head.

Zatara: And what about you?

Participant 3: Sindella.

Zatara: Hm. Sindella. That is a unique name. Are you from around here?

Sindella: No. I'm here on vacation, mostly to be in this Carnival.

Zatara: Well, she has good tastes in cities, doesn't she?

The audience nods in agreement.

Zatara: Alright, beside me I have three boxes that you will be holding. (Hands the three boxes to Antonio, Ottavio, and Sindella) Now, what I'm going to do is put a small animal in each of these boxes. (Takes his tophat off and begins sticking his hand inside it.) Now let me dig through my hat. Come on, Jeffrey, don't be shy.

Zatara pulls out Jeffrey, a bunny out of his hat, and puts it into Sindella's box. Zatara then puts his hand in his hat again and pulls out Peter, an iguana in Ottavio's box. Then flying out of Zatara's hat was a pigeon, which Zatara quickly grabbed before it could get away.

Zatara: Oh, no you don't, Archimedes! (He then puts Archimedes into Antonio's box) (Cont.) Now, you all know what animal is in which box. But, with the wave of my wand… Egnarra eht slamina!

Zatara waves his wand while saying the spell, and blue dust appears out of his wand. All the boxes open and out of all of them jumped a different animal; Antonio's box now had a small dog jump out of the box, Ottavio's box now had a cat, but Sindella's box now had Archimedes, who begins flying off.

Zatara: Ah, fantastic. I lost Archimedes again.

Sindella: Again?

Zatara: Everytime I use him in my shows he always manages to escape my grasp. Hold on. (Waves his wand at Archimedes) Emoc kcab Sedemihcra!

Archimedes disappears from the air. The crowd all goes "ooh" and "aww".

Sindella: (beat) Where did it go?

Zatara: Why, wouldn't that be spoiling the fun of magic? (Winks) Now, I thank my volunteers for participating in that particular act!

The crowd applauses. In the audience, a man, dressed in a cape and tophat, pulls out of his sleeve a wand. He sticks his wand out at Zatara and a spell was casted, traveling at Zatara, and knocking him down off the stage. The audience flees in terror, as the man in the top hat then walks over to Zatara as he's on the ground.

?: Thought I wouldn't be able to find you, eh, Giovanni?

Zatara: Wizard…

Wizard: You stole something from my home in Tibet. And now I have come to retrieve it.

He looks down at Zatara's neck, where Zatara is wearing a golden necklace. Wizard rips the necklace off and holds it up to verify it's authenticity.

Wizard: At last… I have found it, yet again. I must say, no one has ever entered into my room of precious treasures and managed to survive. So I won't waste anymore time in killing you. Goodbye, Giovanni-

Sindella: Hey!

Wizard turns around to see a huge ball of water push him off of Zatara and on the ground. Sindella then helps Zatara up off the ground.

Zatara: You… are a magician, too?

Sindella: I think the correct term would be "witch".

Zatara: Oh, but that is such a harsh word for someone like you.

Wizard gets back up from the ground, and cleans himself off from any dirt that attached onto him.

Wizard: I may have what I have searched for, but I still need to exterminate you. And now I can include your little 'friend' as well! (Wizard waves his wand and a spell of fire propels out of his wand heading towards Zatara and Sindella.

Zatara: Dleihs su!

A blue shield encloses Zatara and Sindella, protecting them from the fire. Zatara then makes a small opening in the shield, that way Sindella can send out a wave of blue fireballs that knocks Wizard back, and making him drop his wand.

Zatara: Egac mih!

A big bird cage encloses Wizard, trapping him. Wizard tries to break out, but it is no use now.

Wizard: No! Let me go!

Zatara walks over to the cage to stick his arm inside the cage and digs through Wizard's pocket, and grabs the necklace from Wizard.

Sindella: What is that?

Zatara: A Glamor charm.

Sindella: And you stole that from him?

Zatara: It was never really his to begin with. (smiles) So, really, I stole it back from the one he took it from.

Sindella: So what plans do you have for him?

Zatara: For every magician I encountered I usually send them to a special prison. A place that, as far as I know, the master of the building has abandoned it. Now, since you still seem to still be around, I'd like to, oh, I don't know, ask for you to join me back home?

Sindella: I would love to.

Zatara: Good. Now, let's get going. Gnirb su kcab emoh!

Then Zatara, Sindella, and the captured Wizard then begin disappearing, as star like dust flies traveling up their bodies, until they were all gone.

* * *

><p>New York City; 8 Months Later:<p>

Standing above a balcony on a rooftop is Sindella, alone, gazing into the New York skyline. It was a cold night, and her goosebumps on her body stood. A puff of smoke appears behind her, and as she turned around, she saw Zatara entering into the scene.

Sindella: Oh, Giovanni, you kept me waiting.

Zatara: Apologize for that. To put it lightly, I was stuck.

Sindella: Stuck? Stuck where?

Zatara: Oh, it doesn't matter. (Lifts his hand up to reveal a basket) I did bring our dinner, though.

Sindella: No blanket?

Zatara: Hold this for a moment.

He gives Sindella the basket, and he pulls out his wand. He waves his wand out.

Zatara: (Cont.) A elbat htiw a epard dna sriahc, esaelp.

Materialising out of thin air was a fancy round table, with a drape and two chairs. The table also had a fancy candlestick in the middle, and utensils for the two. Zatara grabbed Sindella's hand and escorted her to her seat. Zatara then takes his seat, and he begins pulling out food out from the basket; a fine spaghetti and meatballs dish with a baguette bread that he pulls straight out of the basket. Finally, a bottle of wine was pulled out of the basket

Zatara: Now, how about a toast. It is our 8 month anniversary, after all. 8 months of a great relationship.

Sindella: Indeed. I think we've both learned so much from each other.

Zatara: Ah, yes, we have. You have showed me many new spells to fight my enemies with.

Sindella: And you have showed me the ways of a performance, and a little bit of stage magic.

Zatara: We've grown to learn from each other over time.

Zatara pulls out a little blue box and kneels down towards Sindella. He opens the box, revealing a beautiful ring with a gorgeous diamond. Sindella is in awe at this.

Zatara: Sindella… you have been the most wonderful person I've ever met. Will you marry me?

Sindella: Oh, yes!

She Jumps out of her seat and hugs Zatara really hard, knocking them down on the ground. They have a laugh and joy at it, as they stare into their eyes. As the awkward silence slowly creeps in, they both share a kiss. Zatara hands her the ring, and she puts it on, gazing at it.

Sindella: It's beautiful… why don't we find a spot where it is less cold, shall we?

Zatara: I can do that. Moordeb!

And the two disappeared from the roof…

* * *

><p>New York City; 23 Years Later (2009)<p>

Outside of a stage theater in SoHo, there was a long line of people, with their tickets in their hands, waiting to see whatever show was going to happen. Everyone outside were all anxious to enter. A sign was displayed outside, with a picture of a female magician and the title "Come and see Zatanna: Mistress of Magic! May 20th at 7:00!"

Inside the theater, most of the audience has been seated. Nothing but chatter could be heard. The lights dimmed down, signalising the audience to be silent. Spotlights begin circling around the red curtain.

Voice: Ladies and gentlemen! We are all proud to present to you New York's finest magic act of the night! She hopes that you will all leave with a wonderful view of what true magic really is! She is the Mistress of Magic! She, is, Zatanna!

A puff of smoke materializes and slowly appearing is Zatanna. The crowd makes a mighty cheer, and the show hasn't even started yet. Zatanna bows for her audience.

Zatanna: Thank you! Thank you! I'm so glad you all came, today. Today is a very special day for me. It's my birthday.

The crowd claps again.

Random Audience Member: What age are you turning?!

Zatanna: 23. I can promise you there will be a birthday theme magic act, but our first act of the day involves a box, and the help of my assistant, Andy.

Andy came on into the stage, rolling a box on stage.

Zatanna: The idea of this trick is to escape from this box, with my hands tied in the back. And let's see what happens, shall we?

Andy cuffs Zatanna's wrists together. Now that her hands are cuffed, Andy helps her into the box. He closes the top of the box, and takes a few steps back from it. A voice could be heard inside the box, but it is barely audible. Suddenly, the box breaks and all of the pieces flatten on the ground. Everyone is dazed as to what just happened. But coming out from the top of the exit doors that lead into the theater was Zatanna. The crowd all turns over to see her, and they all give her a large round of applause. Zatanna bows, and she gives a hand to Andy as well, who also bows as well.

Zatanna: (making her way back to the stage) Thank you very much! We've got another hour of this stuff, so let's get magical, shall we?!

Even more applause is heard than before. The opening cemented what exactly this show was going to be all about. Zatanna, the Mistress of Magic!

* * *

><p>To be continued in Zatanna: Mistress of Magic Issue 2!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Zatanna: Mistress of Magic Issue 2**

**Written by Bodhi Ouellette**

* * *

><p>New York City; SoHo:<p>

The performance was over, yet after every show, Zatanna loved to participate in meeting up with the audience. This apparently became a well known fact with show after show, cause this lead to audience members sending her dozens of flowers after every performance. Such a case was this, when Zatanna approached another audience member, an older couple, with flowers.

Older Woman: That was a splendid show, young lady.

Zatanna: Thank you.

Older Man: We brought you some flowers. We've seen you a bunch of times, and you always seem to outdo yourself with every new show.

Older Woman: And it's a bit of a birthday gift from us as well, too.

Zatanna: Aw, thanks so much. I really appreciate it.

Older Woman: Trust us, you deserve it. Here. We brought you some flowers.

Zatanna: Oh, thanks. I'm astounded about how much more flowers I keep getting after every new show.

Older Man: Keep it up. You really deserve it. Now, we won't hold you up any longer, good night.

Zatanna: Good night.

* * *

><p>Zatanna was now backstage, in her wardrobe room. There was a clothes rack, and a bunch of props scattered around her room. Zatanna walks over to a cage, where a small rabbit is kept inside. Zatanna holds out a small bag of carrot bite, which gets the attention of the rabbit.<p>

Zatanna: Hey, Felix. How you doing? I brought you some carrot bites. Hope you enjoy them.

She pours the bag into a small bowl, then opens the cage up and puts the carrot bites inside. Felix hops his way over towards the bowl and begins eating the carrot bites.

Zatanna: (long beat) Have I ever told you how adorable you are?

Felix looks up to Zatanna, and moves his whiskers around.

Zatanna: (Cont.) I knew you would do that.

She sits down, staring right in front of an orb, which displayed that nights performances. Andy, her assistant throughout her performances, entered into the room.

Zatanna: Y'know, you really need to knock, before you barge into my room. Remember the last time you went in without knocking?

Andy: You're never gonna let me forget about that, are you?

Zatanna: (smirks) Not until you start knocking.

Andy: Well, anyways, I came in here to give you your birthday gift.

Andy hands Zatanna a white letter. She rips the letter open, and pulls out a homemade Happy Birthday card, sparkled with purple and gold glitter. She opens it up to see a check of 50 bucks, and under it, a message and designed in colorful pastels. The message reads "Happy birthday, Daddy's pretty co-worker!- Danice"

Zatanna: Aw. Your daughter made this for me?

Andy: You know Danice. She insanely in love with what you do. She keeps saying to me "Dad, I'm gonna be a magician, just like Zatanna!"

Zatanna: Well, she has some awfully good taste for a future career if she wants to.

Andy: Yeah. Also, we gave you 50 bucks. I gotta get going back home. I'll see you soon, Z. Night.

Zatanna: Night, Andy.

Andy leaves, closing the door behind her. After a long while of silence and loneliness, the door opens up again.

?: You don't suppose the same rule applies for me, does it?

Zatanna turns back around to see John Constantine, slipping into the room. Flowers are in his hands.

Zatanna: John! (She gets up to hug John, he hugs back) How've you been? I thought you went back to Europe?

John: I was. I came back. I'd figured that I'd give you your birthday presents in person.

Zatanna: Presents?

John: What? You thought I'd just get you flowers for your birthday? Hold these (Zatanna grabs the flowers) While I was in Paris, fighting a bunch of vampires with mullets, I grabbed a necklace from them. Don't worry, I checked, there isn't any sort of magic that's behind it.

John hands Zatanna the necklace. It is engraved in platinum, with the design of it looking like a sparkling star. Zatanna then turns towards her mirror to put the necklace on

Zatanna: After all these years, you still manage to get things for free.

John: Well, I mean, the flowers, that's a completely different story, and let me tell you, these weren't free.

Zatanna: What kind of story is that?

John: Let's just say... a lot of onions and bananas were involved. Don't ask. Like the necklace?

Zatanna: Oh, John. This necklace is beautiful.

John: I figured you liked it.

Zatanna: You know me well, then, John.

John: And I can say the same thing for you too.

Zatanna turns back around to face John. They both embrace in a kiss.

John: There's one more thing that I found out while I was in Paris.

Zatanna: And what's that?

John: I met someone. Jason Blood. Has his own little house in London, where he does his business. I told him about my life and stuff, what I did, who my friends were... my relationship between us. He said he knew about your parents, Z.

Zatanna's eyes widen.

Zatanna: He did?

John: Yeah. I asked him more about it, but he said that he'd rather have you be present while he talked about it. So, I kinda came back here to bring you along.

Zatanna turns back around and walks away from John, thinking towards herself.

John: I know you miss your parents a lot, Z.

Zatanna: It's not just that, though. I mean, I miss them so much, John. I don't even fully remember who exactly they are. All I know was they were both magicians, who traveled the world, staging magic shows and fighting evil wizards and demons.

John: It's not knowing who your true heritage is.

Zatanna: Exactly. Mom always kept talking about them fully to the minimum. And I want to know why. So, let's go find out.

John: You mean, we're going now?

Zatanna: Why not? It's as easy as snapping my fingers.

John: Well, I wasn't expecting to do anything else tonight, other than sleep, but I suppose I can come along. Are you gonna change your costume before you go?

Zatanna: Nah, it'll be a short trip, won't it?

John: Yeah, and the next thing you know, we end up having a whole adventure together.

Zatanna: I'll be fine. Besides, I can just wish another costume, anyways.

John: That's true. Well, ready when you are.

Zatanna: Alright. (They both stand next to each other) Ekat su ot Nodnol!

A large purple cloud engulfs the two. They cloud descends away, and we see Zatanna and John are gone.

* * *

><p>London, England:<p>

The purple cloud miraculously appears, from the ground and travels up, and the cloud fades, revealing Zatanna and John Constantine.

John: Ah, good old England.

Zatanna: You know where Jason's house is, exactly?

John: Yeah. Follow me.

* * *

><p>After a long walk up a street, John and Zatanna finally approach a large house, located right at the end of the dead end street. The old and rotting gates holds up a sign that says "KEEP OUT".<p>

Zatanna: Hm. Keep out. Any normal person would've walked away from this.

John: But…

Zatanna: We're not particularly normal, now, are we?

John: Z… you should know this by now. I always break the rules.  
>John moves the broken gates out of the way, with Zatanna following behind him. The two approached the door of the house. John knocks on the door. After another moment, the door opens, revealing a man dressed in a clean suit.<br>Man: John? You're back?

John: And with a special someone.  
>He gestured his hand over to Zatanna, standing next to him.<p>

Man: Is… is that Zatanna?

Zatanna: The one and only.

Man: I'm Jason Blood. Nice to meet you, Zatanna.  
>The two shake hands.<p>

Jason: Come inside, you too. We've got tales to talk about.

* * *

><p>Inside the house, John and Zatanna are resting in the living room of Jason Blood. Jason pours both of them a glass of tea. He puts the pot down and sits back down on his couch.<p>

Jason: Y'know, John. I wasn't at all expecting you to come back an hour with who I asked to discuss some personal information with.

John: Well, I am a persistent bastard.

Jason: That you are. Oh, Zatanna. You… look so much like your…

Zatanna: (beat) Like who?

John: Your mother.

Zatanna: (beat) What were my parents like?  
>Jason: It's a long story. Because they helped save me from becoming the monster that I am…<p>

* * *

><p>Zatara: Hurry up, Sindella! Jason isn't going to last much longer!<p>

Sindella opens up the doors to an empty room. Zatara rushes into the room helping Jason Blood into the room. But Jason was not the human he now is. His skin was yellow, his teeth sharp, his eyes red, a large figure, and pointed ears, dressed in red armor, and wore a torn purple cape, and held a belt buckle, with a fanged sword holding it by his hips. Jason was the demon known as Etrigan.

Zatara: Clear off the table. We must rid of this monster that torments Jason, once and for all.

Etrigan: Help me! I can't… keep him under control!

Zatara then straps Etrigan down into the table. Etrigan tries to struggle to get out.

Zatara: Ecrof mih nwod!

An invisible force keeps Etrigan down on the table, at least for as long as he hopes he can keep him down. Zatara looks back towards Sindella.

Zatara: Are you ready?  
>Sindella: Ready, my love.<p>

The two lift their arms up, and both looked up into the ceiling.

Zatara & Sindella: (In unison) Vivamus a daemone Dimittite eum!

A bright light blasts down onto Etrigan's chest. Etrigan begins to struggle even more now. But the magic is too strong for him. Slowly, Etrigan's demon like body begins reverting back, into that of it's host; Jason Blood.

Sindella: It is gone. What's left of Etrigan has died within Jason.

Zatara: For our sakes, I hope we are right.

* * *

><p>Jason: …You're parents saved me from unleashing the demon that had been hiding within me for centuries now. I've finally managed to live an actual life. A life I haven't had for ages.<p>

Zatanna: Do you know what happened to my parents?  
>Jason: What do you mean? You weren't raised by your parents?<p>

John: Her parents were barely even in her life, Jason.

Jason: Oh, dear. I'm so sorry about that.

Zatanna: I had hoped that you'd have the answers to what happened to my parents.

Jason: I'm sorry, my dear. You're guess is as good as mine.

Zatanna: (disappointed) It's alright.

Jason noticed an unusual shadow cropping up behind Zatanna. The shadow makes an aggressive pose, as it was about to lunge itself towards Zatanna.

Jason: Lookout!

Jason lunges towards Zatanna and moved her out of the way, when the shadow becomes a fully 3D figure, and slams back Jason into the couch again. Multiple other shadows begin to come out from the wall and begin attacking Zatanna and John…

* * *

><p>To be continued in Zatanna: Mistress of Magic Issue 3!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Zatanna: Mistress of Magic Issue 3**

**Written by Bodhi Ouellette**

* * *

><p>Zatanna, John Constantine, and Jason Blood are surrounded by dark black shadows coming from all points of the room, slowly engulfing the entire view into darkness. The shadows take up of a feminine figure.<p>

John Constantine: So, Z... you got something that can take these shadows out?

Zatanna: You sound so confident, John.

John Constantine: Why not? They **are **just moving shadows, after all.

Zatanna: (Smirks) Evig em thgil!

A small bright orb of light materialised in her left hand. She lifted her arm up, opposing the other shadows. The shadows coware away in fear of the light.

Jason Blood: I've encountered these beings before. They're "**Shadow-Crawlers." **How did you know that light was their weakness?

Zatanna: I've read about these things once. Shadow-Crawlers function as being minions to their spellcasters shadow, making duplicates and sometimes functioning as individuals. Now, who are you all working for?

The Shadow-Crawlers do not respond.

Zatanna: So you don't wanna talk? Fine then. Nethgirb!

The ball of light became brighter, which makes the shadow-crawlers to cower away in fear more.

Shadow-Crawler #1: Ack! The light! I'll talk! **I'll talk!**

Zatanna: There we go. Who is your spellcaster?

Shadow-Crawler #1: We are the shadows of Allura, the **dark sorceress. **

Jason Blood: Allura? I know that name from somewhere.

Zatanna: Who is Allura?

Shadow-Crawler #1: She is one that is far beyond the boundaries of magic itself. The **source **of all magic, if you will. The child of one of the most powerful sorcerer, her power was so great, that her father had to split them up in different pieces.

John: You're gloating. And just to let you know, that sounds a lot like the backstory to this character in a video game-

Shadow-Crawler #1: -Enough of your chatter. It does not matter, anyways. Our mission was to kill all three of you.

Zatanna: Why?

Shadow-Crawler #1: To end the journey you would embark before you can even start, **Zatanna Zatara**. We know so much about you, especially.

Zatanna: (long beat) If that's true, then how much do you know about my parents?

Shadow-Crawler #1: (beat) I don't know what you're talking about-

Zatanna: Don't lie to me! Allura knows something about them, doesn't she?!

Shadow-Crawler #1: Yes…she does...

Zatanna: **Tell me. **

John: Calm down, Z. This may sound strange coming from me, at least, but being **overly **aggressive to them won't help your interrogation.

Zatanna: Watch me. Nethgirb!

The ball of light became even _brighter. _John, Jason, and Zatanna could barely see anything, and the Shadow-Crawlers are now in total agony.

Shadow-Crawler #1: AHHH! Please, stop!

Zatanna: Not until you tell me what you know about my parents!

John: Christ sake, Zatanna. Turn the light down!

Zatanna contemplates John's demand, then decides to give in. The light dims down, and the Shadow-Crawlers ease.

Zatanna: Now, tell me what she know about my parents.

Shadow-Crawler #1: We do not have the full information about them.

Zatanna: Why don't you?

Shadow-Crawler #1: We are just a shadow. We don't know everything of our master. You want to know more about your parents? Ask Allura yourself.

Zatanna: Ok, then. Where would I find Allura?

Shadow-Crawler #1: (Smiles) There is no point. You won't be alive to find that out.

Jason: Aaahh!

John and Zatanna turn over to see Jason Blood kneeling down on the ground, and in excruciating pain.

Zatanna: Jason! What's happening?

Shadow-Crawler #1: The demon has been hidden well within this man. It's been **dying **to come out. Let us help him with that.

Zatanna & John: Oh, no.

Shadow-Crawler #1: "Gone, gone the form of man, Rise the demon Etrigan!"

Jason: Zatanna... John... run... **RUN!**

Smoked bursted out of Jason's mouth, as his entire body started transforming into the demon hidden inside of him. No longer was he Jason Blood, the man he originally was. Now, he was Etrigan, the Demon Hunter, wearing his signature red drapes and chainmail armor under it, with a blue cape wrapped around his neck. The shadow-crawlers all whirled their way out of the house.

Shadow-Crawler #1: (Voice) We are done with you. Let the demon tear you two to shreds.

Zatanna: (focusing her attention to Etrigan) John, we have to tame the beast within Jason.

John: Great. You got any ideas as to **how?**

Zatanna: Not at the moment.

Etrigan lunges towards John, but John manages to cast a spell against Etrigan, which sends him back into a corner, and laughed into the wall.

John: Here's an idea; we run, and we think up of a plan!

Zatanna: I like that idea a lot.

Both John and Zatanna bolted out of the room, making their way towards the front entrance. Not far behind from them however, was a fiercely Etrigan, with two swords in his hands. The two ran up to the front door, however, it was locked, and behind them Etrigan swung one of his swords towards the two. Luckily they both ducked in time, with the sword getting lodged into the door. The two magicians quickly moved out of the way before Etrigan could take another swing with his other arm. Zatanna lost her balance when dodging Etrigan's attack, and knocked back into an empty knights armor, standing by as display. This gave Zatanna an idea.

Zatanna: Romra, kcatta ruo ymene!

The set of armor came to life. It made it's way over to Etrigan with a large sword in his hands and swung right at Etrigan, but he used his other sword to block the attack. All Etrigan had to do was take one swing with the sword and the set of armor fell apart. Etrigan finally pulled the sword out of the door, but he was immediately attacked behind him, as John Constantine wrapped a loose chain around Etrigan's neck, choking him, and holding him down.

John: I've got him… what do we do now?!

Zatanna: How long has it been since we've performed any sort of "reverse exorcist" like procedure like this?

John: Um…. It's been awhile, hasn't it?  
>Zatanna: If only I knew what sort of spell my parents used to hide Etrigan in him before.<p>

Etrigan, from the lack of oxygen he was getting, let out a cough that perfumed of this black smoke. This was when Zatanna noticed the obvious; Etrigan was being controlled by the Shadow-Crawlers.

Zatanna: I've got it!

John: You do?!

Zatanna: Yes, now I need you to keep him steady for me.

John tightened his grip on Etrigan, pulling on the chain more, and causing Etrigan to struggle even more for air. John backed up into a wall to let Zatanna do her thing. She walked up towards Etrigan, placing her hand on his chest.

Zatanna: On erom llahs uoy tnemrot siht snam ydob. Evael, **won!**

All Throughout Etrigan's body, black particles surfaced their way up into the chest, where Zatanna's hand was. Eventually, the black particles stopped traveling, and Zatanna removed her hand from his chest, revealing those black particles rolled up in a ball.  
>Zatanna: (whispers) Raeppasid.<p>

The small black ball then dematerializes, leaving nothing but dust particles in her hand. John let go of his grip on the chain which released Etrigan, letting him breath. John walks over to Zatanna.

Zatanna: One of the Shadow-Crawlers entered into Jason's body, releasing Etrigan out.

John: They can do that?  
>Zatanna: Guess so. I've never actually <strong>encountered <strong>one before, I just read about them.

John: I guess this was a learning experience for both of us. (looks down at Etrigan, helping him back up) You ok?

Etrigan: Now that the Shadow-Crawler has been freed from my body, I am free from their reign. But alas… (he looks down and examines his hands) the demon within has been released yet again.

John: Hey, once we're done with this whole thing, we'll do whatever it takes to get you back to your normal self. Sound like a plan?

Etrigan: It'll have to be one I must take. Now, what else shall we all stake?

Zatanna: We find someone who could know about this **Allura **person, and try to find out what they know about her.

John: You got anyone in mind?  
>Zatanna: Oh, I do, John.<p>

* * *

><p>New Orleans, Louisiana:<p>

Purple smoke materializes and thickens, until it eventually dies down, revealing Zatanna, John Constantine and Etrigan appearing out of the smoke.

Zatanna: This is the place.

John: New Orleans?

Etrigan: This is a fortune tellers shop. Who lives here that we are here to drop?

Zatanna walks up to the small shop in front of them. The outside decor was mostly black, with a splash of red all around, and _Open _sign that flickered. Zatanna opened the door and was about to proceed in.

John: What is this place?  
>Zatanna: You'll see.<p>

She enters into the shop, and John and Etrigan followed behind her. It was dark mostly, with the only source of light was coming from a few red and purple decoration lights hanging on top of the ceiling. Zatanna pulled back a purple curtain, and John and Etrigan looked into the room. They see a thin woman, with black hair, wearing a thin metal band around her forehead, and wore a pink dress, with a circular cut around her upper chest, revealing her cleavage.

Zatanna: Gentlemen, I give you… **Madame Xanadu.**

* * *

><p>To be continued in Zatanna: Mistress of Magic Issue 4!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Zatanna: Mistress of Magic Issue 4**

**Written by Bodhi Ouellette**

* * *

><p>New Orleans, Louisiana; Fortune Teller's Shop:<p>

"Hello, Zatanna," Madame Xanadu greeted to Zatanna and her guests unexpected arrival. "I wasn't expecting you to come." Xanadu gestures her hand in a manner for her guests to enter into the room. John and Etrigan enter into the room together, while Zatanna takes a seat at the table. "Happy birthday, Zatanna," Xanadu said courdesingly.

"Thanks, Madame," Zatanna shyingly responded back. It seemed as if Zatanna was nervous around the presence of Madame Xanadu. John, on the other hand, had no problems with approaching Xanadu and sticking his arm out towards her.

"Hi," John introduced himself in a kindly manner, more so than ever. "Names John Constantine. I don't believe we've met before."

Madame does not take John's courtesy in shaking his hand, in fact she ignores it. "No we haven't," Xanadu's attention rather, went directly towards Etrigan, who while in the room, was still by the doorway. "But I do know you, Jason Blood."

Zatanna, surprised to just hear this new information given, turns back at Etrigan. "You two knew each other?" Zatanna asked him.

"We did, Nibun," answered Etrigan proudly. "A long time ago, during the dark ages, where we slayed dragons and battled armies of darkness, back in our primes. Man, those were **fantastic **times."

"Agreed, they were indeed," said Xanadu.

"How long do you guys go back?" John asked.

"About five hundred years, why?"

"Well, that's a long friendship you two have got there," John commented.

"Which brings me to my question," Madame Xanadu directed her attention to the magician sitting opposite of her. "Why did you come here?"

"We need your help," Zatanna replied. "There's someone that wants us dead. When John and I visited Jason, we were attacked by shadow-crawlers. They said that they come from someone named Allura. Do you know who that is?"

Madame Xanadu became curious, yet sceptical. "Why did you go to Blood's house?"

Zatanna took a long pause. "We... John came to me and told me he might have a lead as to... as to what happened to my parents."

"I **knew **it," Madame Xanadu blurted out, realising that it was a big mistake.

"Knew **what?" **questioned Zatanna, raising her eyebrow."Do you know something about what happened to my parents?" Madame Xanadu startled. She moved her eyes, then her head down looking at her lap, refusing to answer Zatanna's question. Zatanna was getting more irritated.

"Tell me," Zatanna said sterningly.

"I won't," responded Xanadu.

"Why not?"

Madame Xanadu was thinking of a response. "It's... Look, Zatanna, I-"

"-You've known all along, haven't you?" interrupted Zatanna, who now couldn't keep herself together. "You know what happened to my parents and you've **never **bothered to tell me?!"

Madame Xanadu lets out a soft sigh. "I wanted to tell you at the right time."

"Well, I guess now is the right time," said Zatanna.

"How far do you guys go?" said John, who was trying to loosen up the rising tensions in the conversation between the two witches. "It sounds like you've known each other for a long time."

"I raised Zatanna since she was five," Xanadu answered.

"Oh…" John turned his head to Zatanna. "Why haven't you ever mentioned you knew her, Z?"

Zatanna was going to give John an answer, but she couldn't find a response, so she drifted off. John became more intrigued with what the two's relationship was. "Now, I'm interested." John pulls over a chair and plops right down on the chair, lifting up his legs and puts his feet on top of the table, eager to learn more. "Tell me your full story about you two," John said.

Madame Xanadu letted out another sigh. "Fine," said Xanadu. "If you insist. But instead of telling you our story, let me show you instead."

"John, we're not here to tell stories-" before Zatanna could finish, John interrupted her.

"Come on, loosen up a bit, Z," said John. "What's so bad about sharing some family history, together. Especially for the curious like me." He points his thumbs right at himself.

"Look into the orb," Xanadu ordered the two young magicians. "And see for yourself, our tale." The orb displayed the real life events that took place involving Madame Xanadu. The two, with Etrigan looking in the background, watch the orb as if it was a movie.

"As you already know," said Madame Xanadu. "I've known your father for a long time, Zatanna. First time I met him was in May of 1977. The first Star Wars just came out in theaters, and almost everyone went to go see it. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to see it opening weekend. I was recruited in by The Lord of Order, Nabu, after **Anti-Fate **had escaped from his prison in the Tower of Fate. I worked with many other wizards and witches, and monsters, like Etrigan and myself. But there was one man that I noticed who I did not recognized ever seeing before; he was very young at the time, about his mid twenties, and his attire was mostly of black, including a long black coat, and he wore a white shirt, and of course later on in life, he'd wear the full tuxedo and all. This man was your father, Giovanni. He was fascinating to be around. There was this charm that made your father enjoyable to be around. You get that from him, Zatanna."

"I already know most of this, though," stated Zatanna. "Why are you telling this again?"

"Because your friend want's to know, now hush!" Xanadu continued. "Anyways, the two of us began a mutual relationship after all of us defeated the Anti-Fate. It was clear that despite the abilities he showed, he still had much to learn about, like any other magician out there. So, I decided to take him under his wing. I've taught your father to sense any mystical activities occurring around him, levitating and teleporting, prestidigitation, and informing him on his vast knowledge of sorcery. In highsight, we became close friends… very close friends even…"

The last sentence aborhented Zatanna out a little bit. Her second mother dating her father. "You're telling me you and my dad almost had an intimate relationship?" Zatanna asked.

"It's true, Zatanna," Madame Xanadu admitted. "We were in an intimate relationship at the time. Both of us didn't expect it to happen, but it just… did."

"Why did you two break up?" John asked.

"After I taught your father all that I could teach him, Giovanni wanted to go out and entertain the world as a magician. I wanted to stay where I was, so we both decided to end our relationship. We still were friends after that."

"Years later, in 1986, Giovanni contacted me, telling me that he was getting married, and he wanted to invite me to his wedding. I went, which was where I met his bride, Sindella. She was a stunning young lady, I'd tell you. I'd be lying if I'd say I wasn't a bit jealous that she was dating him instead of me."

"And how was the wedding?" John sarcastically asked.

"Terrific," answered Xanadu, clearly playing alone with John's sarcasm. "The cake was delicious, and the decorations, just astounding! Back to the topic and hand, a few years later after Giovanni and Sindella's marriage, they had a baby girl; Zatanna, in 1989. I didn't get to meet you Zatanna until you were about four years old. That's the first time I saw you in person…"

* * *

><p><em>1993:<em>

_Back in the day, Madame Xanadu's shop was located in Los Angeles. Here, the shop was bigger, with items inside of it than just looking like a cheap fortune tellers store, and more like a magic shop. Xanadu's shop was located just near Hollywood, so she'd sometimes get a few filmmakers who'd want to grab some junk to buy for as props or supplies needed for special effects. Xanadu also sold stashes of drugs, but not the very well known stuff, oh no; she had some of the best drugs only the magicians could get their hands on. She had her fortune telling booth set up, but barely anyone would bother to use it. But why was Xanadu focusing her time on selling magic drugs and realistic special effects? By this time, Her fortune telling days were at the time, not doing well, and thought that this would be a good way to keep up her business. Luckily, it worked. _

_One day, Madame Xanadu was visited by an old friend of hers. The bell that on top of the door that rung whenever a customer opened the door, alerted Xanadu. She came out from the back room, and up to the corner, when she noticed that it was Giovanni Zatara and his wife, Sindella with him. _

"_Giovanni!" Xanadu gleefully cried out, making her way towards the two, and hugging them both. "It's so good to see you two again!"_

"_Likewise, Madame," responded Giovanni. "And I see you've focused your time on selling other things than just telling fortunes."_

"_Indeed I have, Giovanni," Xanadu confirmed. "How are you and Sindella?"_

"_Fine, thanks," said Giovanni. "Um, we actually brought someone along with us for you to meet. Come over here, Zatanna." _

_Hiding behind Sindella was the very little four year old Zatanna, acting very shy against strangers. Sindella moves aside to let her father pull her over to introduce her to Madame Xanadu._

"_Zatanna," said Giovanni, "This is Madame Xanadu. She's a friend of mommy and daddy."_

_The young Zatanna approached Madame Xanadu. The Madame kneels down to match up with Zatanna's short height. Xanadu gave her a small wave gesture. "Hi," said Xanadu. "My real name is Nimun Inwudu, but I'm mostly known by others as Madame Xanadu. You, my dear, can call me whatever you'd like." _

_Zatanna stayed quiet for a while, until she finally spoke out. "Hi, Nimun…" Madame couldn't help but let out a small smile. "She's adorable, Giovanni," complemented Xanadu._

"_Well, thanks, Xanadu," Giovanni responded back. "We're training her to be a magician like us, out of her interests of course."_

"_Four years old and she already knows what she want's to do," stated Xanadu. "How much does she know so far?"_

"_Well," started Giovanni. "We've taught her how to lift up a book, a couple of apples, and how to turn a human into a bunny." He looked back at Sindella, with a bitter face._

"_I did not appreciate that at all," Sindella stated. "And you __**laughed**_ _at it too!"_

"_I couldn't help it, honey," Giovanni defended himself with. "It was funny, and Zatanna thought it was funny as well."_

"_Haha!" Zatanna laughed. "Mom was a bunny!" Madame Xanadu couldn't help but snicker a little bit. _

"_If you ever need someone else to teach some magic to your daughter, you can always come to me," Xanadu suggested. Sindella and Giovanni gave Xanadu a soft nod. _

* * *

><p>"That was the start of our mutual relationship together," said Xanadu. "A relationship that would just get even deeper as time came by."<p>

"So, I'm gonna assume you two got along," said John.

"We did," confirmed Xanadu. "Though she mostly learned from her parents, I did teach her a few things about sorcery." Madame Xanadu trailed off a bit. "Something happened to your parents, Zatanna. I don't know **what **happened exactly, though."

"Do you remember what happened?" asked Zatanna.

"Of course I do," said Xanadu. "I remember your father coming to my shop. He was bleeding, but the blood was really dark, almost pure black. He told me someone was after him and Sindella. Someone **named **Allura. He didn't tell me anything else, other than that he had his diary sent to the Tower of Fate. And that he was giving me you to take care of. I think he knew that he wasn't gonna make it. And that was the last time I ever saw your father, Zatanna. The next day, I was called into a court meeting, when the police got involved and found Giovanni's will. The will stated that I was now your new legal guardian."

"How was life after that?" asked John. "What was it like now being a parent?"

"Well, it's not like I was never a parent before Zatanna," Xanadu remarked back at John. "I've had to take care of my own children many times in my life. A week later, I moved all my stuff to New York, where Giovanni and Sindella lived in, that way Zatanna could be closer with the friends that she had… like Bruce Wayne for example-"

"Hold up!" John cut Xanadu off, and then turned over towards Zatanna. "You were **friends **with **BRUCE WAYNE?! **That handsome smug billionaire?"

"That'd be the one," Zatanna remarked.

"Wow, you really do get around with everyone…" there was a long pause after John said that. Zatanna and Madame Xanadu looked at John with a their eyebrows up. "Not in **that **way," John yelled back.

* * *

><p><em>Gotham City, Wayne Estate; 1995:<em>

_Madame Xanadu drove her car up towards the long driveway of the Wayne Family Estate. As she drove up, she wondered how her day with Bruce was. Ever since her parents went missing, Zatanna hadn't been the same as she was when she first met her. She couldn't blame her; losing her parents at that age would mess up with a kid one way or another, but she knew that her socialising with others would help her out more. She parked her car next to the steps of the Wayne Estate, turning her car off, and exited the car. She climbed up the few steep staircases and approached the door. She knocked on the door and immediately opened up, and was greeted by the Wayne Families butler, a younger Alfred Pennyworth._

"_Good evening, Miss Xanadu," greeted Alfred kindly. "Are you here to pick up Miss Zatara?"_

"_Hello, Alfred," Xanadu greeted back. "And yes, I am."_

"_Very well, then," said Alfred. "I shall get her down immediately. Please, come in." Xanadu entered into the Estate, while Alfred, before he went off to fetch her adopted daughter, turned back around to face Xanadu._

"_Would you be interested in a small cup of tea?" Alfred asked politely?_

"_No, thank you," declined Xanadu. _

"_That's alright, I'll be back shortly," Alfred went off to go get Zatanna. After a minute or so of waiting, she heard multiple footsteps coming down from the stairs, where she saw Zatanna, and Alfred and a young Bruce Wayne behind her. _

"_Hi, Zatanna," said Madame Xanadu. "How was your day with Bruce?"_

"_It was great," Zatanna said. _

"_It was incredible!" Bruce blurted out. "She showed me a bunch of magic tricks and stuff, and it was __**awesome!" **_

"_Well, I'm glad you two managed to entertain each other," said Xanadu. "Where's Thomas and Martha?"_

"_Out of state for a while," Alfred answered. "They'll be back in a few days."_

"_I see," said Xanadu. "Well, say goodbye to Bruce, honey."_

"_Bye, Bruce!" said Zatanna._

"_Bye, Zatanna!" Bruce said back. _

"_Safe travels to both of you," said Alfred. Zatanna and Xanadu left the Estate and headed back to the car. Zatanna opened the doors to the back, while Xanadu returned to the drivers seat, starting the car up again. _

"_What's for dinner?" Zatanna asked. _

"_Your favorite," Xanadu answered. "Pasta with pixie dust flavorings."_

"_Oh, yummy!" a gleeing Zatanna responded with. _

* * *

><p><em>New York; 2004:<em>

_Madame Xanadu was worried sick. Zatanna had managed to sneak out of the house by using a duplicate spell, making it seem like she was still in her bedroom. Where could she have gone? Recently, Xanadu was being strict on Zatanna, giving her more punishments and restraints. Teenagers, she thought; their rebellious behaviors and weird tastes in music. She could hear the doors opening in the back of the kitchen. Zatanna was sneaking her way into the house, but was caught off guard when she heard Madame Xanadu clear her throat, now appearing behind her. Zatanna turned around to stare at her. _

"_Uh… hi?" said Zatanna. _

"_Where have you been?" Xanadu demanded. _

"_I was out-" _

"_Out where, exactly?" And __**what **__are you wearing?!" Zatanna was wearing a very punk rock style, with her black hair colored in with blue and purple dye colors, some eye liners, a small dark jacket and a black shirt, with short shorts and fishnets on her legs and arms, and large black boots with buckles on them. _

"_What about it?" Zatanna asked. "It's my style."_

"_It's a really crappy one, at best."_

"_You wouldn't understand."_

"_No, I probably wouldn't, now where were you?"_

_Zatanna sighed. "I was out at a concert. The Black Canary. She's an awesome singer, I've actually met her a couple of times, we're close to best buds even. That's kind of where I got the fishnet style."_

"_Well, at least that explains the fishnets," said Xanadu. "But you know you're grounded, meaning, you're not suppose to be out."_

"_I know, but I really needed to see her again-"_

"_I don't care. Now you're punishment has been extended."_

"_**What?!"**_

"_Three weeks, grounded. Now get upstairs, young lady!"_

"_You know, I don't __**have **__to listen to what you have to say to me."_

"_What are you implying-" _

"_What I'm implying, is that all these restrictions you're giving me, I don't have to oblique to them!"_

"_Zatanna, that's enough-"_

"_Stop it! I don't want to hear it!" Zatanna ran off towards the stairs. Xanadu followed her, stopping at the bottom of the staircase. _

"_You listen to me, young lady-"_

"_Stop talking to me like I'm your daughter, because you aren't my mother!"_

_That last sentence made Xanadu stop and stare at Zatanna in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she had just said to her. "You're right, Zatanna," said Xanadu. "I'm not your mother. But I've been trying to do the best that I could at raising you like what your parents would've wanted. I'm sorry that they're not here anymore, and I'm sorry that they can't be here to raise you themselves, but damnit, I'm trying __**real hard **__and it, and I won't stop until you finally grow up to be an adult, and…." she started tearing up. "... and I just…" not even able to finish her sentence, Xanadu began bawling her eyes out with tears, taking a seat on the staircase and doing nothing but crying. Zatanna felt awful for her outburst. How couldn't she? Her frustrations of being a teenager was just let out at that moment. She walked down the stairs and sat right next to Xanadu, and comforted her. _

"_I'm sorry… mom," said Zatanna sincerely. This was the first time Xanadu could think of that she called her mother. "You're right. I miss my parents. I miss them a lot. I wish I could just know what happened to them. I may always see them as my mother and father, but deep down… __**you **__are more of a mother than I could ever get. I'm sorry." the two embrace in a long hug. _

* * *

><p>"Aw… that was nice," said John.<p>

"And that's our little story," Xanadu finished. "I hoped you enjoyed it, John."

"Yeah, I kinda did," said John. "We both got something out of it."

Zatanna took a long time to speak up. She was too caught up in reliving her old memories shown from the orb. She finally spoke out. "Do you think my dads diary would have any information?" she asked.

"Possibly," Madame Xanadu pondered that question. "That actually would be a good idea."

Zatanna stood up from her chair. "Well, then, let's go find the Tower of Fate and find that book for ourselves-"

"Watch out!" Etrigan cried out at Zatanna. She looked back behind her to see a Shadow-Crawler, creeping up the dark wall, and lunging towards Zatanna, choking her. John tried to intervene, but John was picked up off the ground by his right shoulder, and thrown at the back of the wall. Zatanna could not get a good glimpse at what the large creature was, other than it carried a few weapons on his back. Etrigan swung his sword at the creature, but it used it's axe to block the attack. Xanadu approached the Shadow-Crawler to cast a magic spell on it, but it proved little effect. In fact, the Shadow Crawler created a hammer with the back of its head and swung it at Xanadu, knocking her away. Zatanna was now on her last ounce of air before she would pass out. No matter what she could do, she wasn't getting out. Best to just let it take her out and wake up later…

To be continued in Zatanna: Mistress of Magic Issue 5!


	5. Chapter 5

**Zatanna: Mistress of Magic Issue 5**

**Written by Bodhi Ouellette**

* * *

><p>The Infinite Desert:<p>

Consciousness came back to Zatanna as she opened up her eyes again. The first thing she noticed was the desert sand colored sky. She lifted herself up off the ground, the air was thick, and sand was everywhere; on the ground, and blowing in the air. Zatanna knew exactly where she was. "_I'm in the Infinite Desert," _she thought to herself. This was not a good thing.

The Infinite Desert is a plane of reality where nothing is everything. An infinite world full of _nothing _but sand. It's purpose is to send any magician, or human being for that matter into the zone as their punishment; their prison, where there is no way out. No one has ever managed to get out of the Infinite Desert.

Zatanna got up onto her feet, as she looked around her environment. With nothing around her, she figured there could only be one thing she can at least attempt to try. "Kcor!" she said. But no rock came to her. Her powers were nullified in the Infinite Desert. _Now _she was out of options. "Crap," she muttered. Zatanna figured that there might be others out there in the Infinite Desert she could meet up with. "Well, it's worth a shot," she said. And thus, went on her search.

* * *

><p>It had been an hour since Zatanna began her journey through the Infinite Desert. The traveling through the desert, struggling to breath with the thick air, and incredibly dehydrated. With no signs of water, or anyone for that matter, it seemed like Zatanna was close to her end. She stumbled, and noticed an unknown person sitting on the ground, dozens of feet away from Zatanna. "Hello?" she mustered out. The person looked over to see Zatanna on the ground, and it quickly ran towards her. The person helped her up off the ground, and gave her a bottle of water. Zatanna took a glimpse at the person; it was a female, with short blond hair, and wearing a shirt and over that a jacket, and jeans. The clothes are colored in oil pastel colors.<p>

"Here, drink this," the girl told Zatanna, as she fed her some water.

"Thank you," said Zatanna. She repositioned herself so that she was sitting down crisscross with her legs. "My names Zatanna. Who are you?" she asked the girl.

"Me? My name's Allura."

"**Allura?!" **Zatanna bursted out. A flurry of rage was about to come out of Zatanna, until Allura stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa!" Allura said. "Why the sudden anger at me?"

"Have you been the one that's been threatening my friends?" Zatanna demanded.

"What?" a confused Allura responded. "What are you talking about? I don't know who you are."

"Then why am I being attacked by someone who claims to be named 'Allura'"? Zatanna asked.

Allura stood still, fearing that who Zatanna was talking about wasn't who she thought it was. But who else could have the name Allura like her? "Oh, no," she muttered out. "She's finally doing it."

"Who's finally doing what?" Zatanna asked.

"You must understand something, Zatanna," said Allura. "The person who's attacking you is in fact me, but it isn't **me. **If you understand."

"I don't think I do, sorry."

"Here's the story; When I was born, my parents discovered my strong connection to magic. Well, it turns out it was stronger than they thought it was. **Much **stronger."

"How strong?"

"Take strong and times it by ten. Years went by, and I started going a bit crazy with my powers. It was getting to a point where I could just think of something and entire towns would be warped into different shapes, or entire forests would implode in itself, leaving nothing but a crater. So, they had to split me up; into three different people. One that represented Allura's goodheart and kindness, the other from her lust for power and domination, and a third one, where the majority of her powers are in."

"Who's the third person?"

"I've met her only once, but I remember her name; **Sindella."**

"Sindella?"

"Yeah, Sindella. She was accompanied with a man in a top hat, and similarly dressed like you are."

"That's my **mother."**

"Mother? You mean, that was her husband with her?"

"When and where did you two meet?"

"Here, in the Infinite Desert. They were wandering around here, just like me."

"Are they still here in the Infinite Desert?"

"No, if I recall, they had a plan on getting out of here."

"But how? You can't escape the Infinite Desert."

"Hm… maybe they found a way out."

"Do you think we have that chance?"

"Well, I've been here for a long time, so the chances are slim to none. But, since there is no time in this dimension, we have **all **the time in the world…"

* * *

><p>New Orleans, Louisiana; Fortune Teller's Shop:<p>

A beaten and bruised Madame Xanadu wakes up from the beatdown given to her, John and Etrigan by that werewolf. Xanadu moved her head over to see Zatanna gone. "Oh, no," she muttered out. Xanadu crawled over to where Zatanna was last seen, with the only thing left was her hat. Madame Xanadu became worried, like how a parent would. But to Madame Xanadu, though she may have been her surrogate Mother, Zatanna was, and always will be considered as her daughter. John wakes up. He looked over at Etrigan, and helped him up off the ground.

"Was that a beatdown or what?" John stated.

"That axe," commented Etrigan. "It felt like it had the power of an elephant."

"Zatanna's gone!" Madame Xanadu bawled out. John and Etrigan sprinted towards Xanadu to see Zatanna's hat left behind.

"Oh, no," John muttered out. "Shit… Shit shit shit shit shit. **Shit!**" John took many deep breaths, while Etrigan comforted with Madame Xanadu.

"What are we going to do?" Etrigan asked.

"Find her, somehow," John responded. "There must be some type of spell that can track her location, right, Madame?"

"I believe so," Madame Xanadu replied, wiping the tears off of her face. Etrigan helped her up and she walked over to a shelf full of books. She pulled one specific book out, and started flipping through the pages, searching for the spell John suggested. Finally, she found the spell. "Here it is," pointed Madame Xanadu, with her index finger pointing at the spell. "The Inquisitio Spell. Let's hope this spell works."

* * *

><p>The Infinite Desert:<p>

Zatanna and Allura continue on their journey through the Infinite Desert. Along the way, they found nothing but sand, sand, and more sand. The hope to find something in the Infinite Desert before the two would die out from dehydration or starvation was withering away. It was quite, nothing but the sound of the wind carrying the thousands of grains of sand. Dust Storms were also very common in this plane.

"So," Allura started. "Since your mother is technically **me**… what does that make us?"

"Relative wise?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah," answered Allura.

"I don't know," said Zatanna. "You look younger than my mother does."

"That's because in the Infinite Desert, there is no time, therefore, there is no aging."

"Hm… we've only just met. I don't really **know **you much. You could be a cousin, or younger aunt, I suppose."

"Aunt? I'm fine with that."

"Hey, I've got a quick question for you; how are you sure that my parents are still out there? If we don't find them, you know?"

"If Sindella, or any one of us died, then all three of us would cease to exist. Since I'm still here, I know that neither one of them are dead."

"Well, that's good to know."

As they continued further, a giant werewolf arose from the sand, towering over both Allura and Zatanna. The werewolf had dark grey hair engulfing his body, with a ferocious face, like he could kill you with just a lunge, and wore a gold and blue chest plate with shoulder guards, with elaborate designs on the chest plate, rusted grey gauntlets, and armor around his legs. On his back he was carrying a large axe. This was the creature that attacked Zatanna and the others at the Fortune Teller's shop.

"You- you attacked me, and my friends!" said Zatanna.

"Silence," said the giant werewolf. "You two will be the messenger; the two who will lead me to a common destination."

"Common destination? Where are you going?" asked Zatanna.

"To wherever **you **two are going," the werewolf replied with. "Go ahead and try to stop me, but in this realm, you are powerless, and while I may not be able to do my own magic on the axe that I wield, I can still use my axe. If you even think about escaping or running off, and I'll hunt you and to slice you in pieces. **understand?"**

Zatanna and Allura both nodded.

"Good. Now, let's go." The werewolf pointed for the two to keep moving forward. They did, and the werewolf moved behind them, as he pulled out his axe. Now the journey continued on, though with an axe behind their backs. No taking chances now, they must be forced to lead their enemies to a location they do not know about.

"Whatever you have planned, whatever your master has conceived of, it won't work," Zatanna threatened.

"I do not care of what my Master does," Fomori confessed. "What she is doing is of no concern of me. I only care for of my freedom."

"Freedom?" Allura asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"I am just a hired man, doing the deeds of whom that offered me the job."

"What did she offer you?" Allura asked.

"That is of no concern to you-"

"**Yes it is,**" Allura responded sternly. "I **know **me. I would know that I would bribe people into doing favors for me, so tell me what she offered you?"

"Y- … **you **are one of Allura's second personalities? Then maybe you can offer me something that she had offered me."

"Freedom?"

"More than that. My **life**. My real name is Marcus Walden. I once use to be human, like you two."

"What happened?" Zatanna asked.

"I was traveling with my fiancee in Transylvania. She and I were fascinated with monsters and the supernatural, in fact that's what got us together; our passion for monsters, demons, and everything fantasy. We went to explore for a werewolf that had been spotted in the area, and we wanted to see it for ourselves. Much to our surprise, we found the werewolf. Unfortunately, it bit me, and then went and murdered my fiancee. The bite transformed me into a werewolf myself. I was left alone, in the woods, with no way to return home without freaking my entire family out, so now everyone believes that I am dead. Allura promised me a chance to become human again, under the circumstances that I do a bidding for her."

"We can help you, you know," said Zatanna. "We can find a way to cure you, with no catches or commitments."

"I have no doubts," said Fomori. "So maybe, instead of me acting like an enemy to you…" he puts his axe away behind his back. "I will travel along with you as an acquaintance. We are close to our destination. Let's get moving."

* * *

><p>New Orleans, Louisiana; Fortune Teller's Shop:<p>

Madame Xanadu arranged a magical ritual using chalk, which she drew a pentagram symbol. She placed Zatanna's top hat in the middle of the pentagram, and she sat down on the ground, crisscrossed. The same went for John and Etrigan. The Pentagram lit up a bright orange-yellow. Xanadu began to speak in latin.

"Et venit cum an sit," said Madame Xanadu, "Noster amicus. Fuerit auferri. Quaeso, ut demonstres ubi sint. Hoc memoriale dimisit, amicus noster: locus! Mitte nos amici nostri!"

Smoke circled around them, as the top hat started to float up. Yellow electricity shot out of the smoke, hitting the top hat. The smoke circled faster and faster, as more and more lightning shot out. Then… everything stopped. The three were gone, and the only thing left was the pentagram.

* * *

><p>John, Xanadu and Etrigan were now in the Infinite Desert, not far from where Zatanna and Allura were located from. The top hat came along with them. John and Etrigan looked around concerningly.<p>

"Uh… where in the shit are we?" John asked.

"The Infinite Desert…" Etrigan apprehensively answered. "I've been here before; it is full of nothing but sand and dirt"

"You said that like it was a bad thing," John said.

"It **is **a bad thing, good pere," replied Etrigan, "Because there's **no **way out of here."

"So, you're saying we might be trapped here **forever?" **

"I never said that, you-"

"Shush, you two. Look at the hat."

Out from the top hat the sand shaped itself so that it made an arrow pointing at where Zatanna was located at.

"She's this way," said Madame Xanadu. "Let's go. We'll worry about getting out of her later."

Xanadu started following the arrow, with Etrigan following behind. John bent down and grabbed Zatanna's top hat and he put it on his head to wear.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Zatanna, Allura and Fomori continued on their walk to the destination Zatanna and Allura were not sure about. The three of them began to see an outline of what looked like a tall medieval structure. As they got closer and closer, it became more and more defined. They all stopped. "We're here," Fomori said. Zatanna couldn't believe what she saw… the Tower of Fate!<p>

To be continued in Zatanna: Mistress of Magic Issue 6!


	6. Chapter 6

**Zatanna: Mistress of Magic Issue 6**

**Written by Bodhi Ouellette**

* * *

><p>The Infinite Desert; Tower of Fate:<p>

The Tower of Fate: A construct mostly made up of yellow bricks, it is a place long forgotten by the rest of the world, and has resided in the Infinite Desert for an unknown period of time. Zatanna was both confused and curious as to how the Tower ended up in this realm. The answers she would be looking for, and more, are in that Tower.

"Well…" paused Zatanna. "This is interesting."

"So the Tower of Fate has been here all this time?" Allura asked.

"I guess so," Zatanna voiced. "Let's see if there's anyone still in it."

The trio approached the front doors of the Tower, and knocked on it with a large doorknocker. After a few moments of nothingness, the large wooden doors opened on their own. They proceeded into a narrow room, with nothing but brick surrounding them, with the door closing behind them. A yellow filtered holographic image materializes of an old man, slightly hunched over, wearing a blue suit and leaning on a fancy looking cane. He stares dead in Zatanna's eyes. "Greetings, visitors," the old man welcomed. "What is the matter for you to come to the Tower of Fate?"

"Uhm… We're here to see the one known as Doctor Fate? We have some questions for him. I am Zatanna Zatara."

The sound of that name makes the hologram disappear. Suddenly, the brick wall in front of them began to transform into a pathway, revealing the same man shown in the hologram. "My name is Kent Nelson," the old man told them. "Please, come in."

The three of them moved forward out of the small-bricked room, and into a large hallway, with tall ceilings and many doors leading into different parts of the tower. The three of them were all in awe. "You are the daughter of Giovanni Zatara, Zatanna?" Kent asked, as he started to walk his way through the hallway with the three behind following him.

"Yes," confirmed Zatanna. "I'm going to assume you know them."

"Quite well, actually," said Kent. "Him **and **your mother. They're quite pleasant people. I can see a lot of both of them in you."

"Such as?"

"That costume most definitely comes from your father. Except, if you don't mind me saying it, you pull it off a lot better than him."

Zatanna laughed. "I've been told. What about my mother?"

"Your face, and most definitely her eyes," stated Kent. "Sorry if this might sound weird saying all of that to you."

"No offense taken, Mr. Nelson," Zatanna assured him.

"Please, Zatanna. Call me Kent."

"So what exactly **is **this place?" asked Allura.

"Who are these folks that are accompanying you?" Kent asked Zatanna.

"**Friends**," Zatanna replied. Kent just nodded, not bothering to go more into the circumstance. But Kent already knew who they were, and Zatanna figured he knew more as well. A matter that they will have to deal with later, as Kent walked up to a closed door.

"As to explain your question, Miss…"

"Uhm… Sarah," Allura replied.

"Yes, Sarah. The Tower of Fate is my home. It is where I operate under the mantle of **Doctor Fate.** Right now, I haven't donned the mantle in over two decades now, but I've been here all this time."

"Why did you leave?" Zatanna asked. "Why did you move here in the Infinite Desert?"

"And for that matter, how come magic still works here?" Allura demanded.

"To explain **both **of your questions, first as to how magic still works in here; the Tower is immune to anything that can hinder magic inside, hence why there's still magic within the Tower. Now, as to why I transported the Tower here in the Infinite Desert; when I wanted to retire with my wife Inza, I was faced with a mortal enemy, who threatened to destroy Inza and I. But I was not the only one that was being hunted."

"You mean Allura," corrected Zatanna.

"Yes. She was after me, **and **your parents, Zatanna."

"Do… do you know where they might be, Kent?"

"They're here, Zatanna," Kent told her calmly. "They're here, and they're safe." Kent then finally opened the door, revealing an almost infinite room, with staircases leading to every direction, and placed at all angles. "Oh, great, not again!" Kent yelled out. "I keep getting the damn doors mixed up! Come on, i'll bring you all to the correct door," he said as they all entered the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside of the Tower of Fate, Madame Xanadu, John and Etrigan stopped as the trail within the sand stopped right in front of the tower. They all looked up to take a glimpse of the Yellow Bricked tower.<p>

"The Tower of Fate?" questioned Etrigan. "I am confused as to how this is possible, but does this mean something great?"

"Hope so," John replied with. "So, do we enter inside?"

"Might as well," Xanadu said. "Let's go." The three proceeded inside the Tower, going through the same procedure as Zatanna, with a yellow filtered hologram of Kent Nelson that appeared. "Greetings, visitors," Kent Nelson welcomed. "What is the matter for you to come to the Tower of Fate?"

"Kent Nelson, we are here to see if you have Zatanna here with you," Madame Xanadu explained.

"Kent is currently busy with another set of guests," said the holographic Kent. "If you wish to wait a while for Mr. Nelson to invite you in, you may-"

"We don't have **time, **Mr. Nelson," Xanadu blurted out. "Please let us in, **now." **

"You are showing a violent tendency. If you do not calm down, you will be dealt with."

"Let. Us. In. **now."**

The hologram disappeared. But instead of allowing them inside, the brick floor evaporated underneath their feet, as all of them began to plummet towards their death, with a large pool of lava at the bottom of the drop. Etrigan quickly grabbed Madame Xanadu, and pulled out his sword. The sword Etrigan pulled out had a large curved tip, and Etrigan used it to his advantage, by stabbing the sword within the rock. John on the other hand, was lucky enough to catch himself on the rocky surface above the two. "You guys ok?" John yelled at them below, struggling to keep his grip on the rocks.

"Yes, we're fine!" Madame Xanadu yelled back. "We're going to try to get back up, John!"

"You better hurry!" John replied. "I don't think I can hold on much longer!"

"We need to find a way in and get to Zatanna!" Xanadu stated.

John lost his grip on the rocks, falling down into the tunnel, and heading straight into the lava pit, plummeting to his doom. Xanadu screamed out for John. However, the lava pit quickly transformed into puddle of dark blue water, which John splashes into.

"John? John?!" Xanadu cried out. He did not come back up. "The lava is gone."

"It is a gateway," Etrigan explained. "If we go through it, we might live to see another day."

"Then let us go through, Etrigan."

Etrigan detached his sword from the rock, and the two started to fall through the tunnel and down into what they hoped was a portal to safety. Etrigan held Madame Xanadu tightly. They finally entered into the portal.

Out from the portal Etrigan and Madame Xanadu came out from. They looked up to gaze upon John Constantine with a smug smirk on his face, as he quickly lit up a cigar, and placed Zatanna's hat right back onto his head.

"What's with the smirk?" Xanadu coldly asked.

"Oh, nothing," John replied. "Guess I'm just happy that we're not **dead** is all."

"I really dislike you, John Constantine," Etrigan confessed.

"You certainly aren't the **first** to say that," John stated. "And you sure as hell won't be the **last, **I'm sure of that. Now, we're in the Tower of Fate. Anyone know the layout of this place?"

"I've been here **countless **times," said Madame Xanadu. "I can get us around."

"Lead the way, Madame," said John. Madame Xanadu led, as John and Etrigan followed her through the massive hallway. She led them to a wooden door, the same one as Kent walked towards, and she opened the door, revealing the same "room" that the others before them went into. "If we have anyway of finding Zatanna," started Madame Xanadu, "It's through here." They all proceeded in.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Zatanna, Allura, Fomori and Kent Nelson had been roaming around the space bending stairways. While to Kent and Zatanna found the room to be nothing special, Fomori, and especially Allura were blown away by the amount of mind bending they were experiencing. "This is seriously incredible!" Allura said.<p>

"Make sure you don't get dizzy from this," warned Kent. It happened to me once, and I ended up being stuck in here for almost an entire day. This room constantly warps, never taking the same shape twice, so try to keep up."

"Where are you bringing us, Kent?" Zatanna asked.

"It's a surprise," Kent responded. "You're big fellow over there doesn't talk much, does he?"

"You mustn't always judge a book by it's cover," Fomori stated. "I can speak."

"Sorry for my judgemental attitude," apologized Kent. There was another voice, not from any of them, but from far beyond that they could all hear. "Zatanna?!" the voice screamed.

Zatanna's eyes widened. "That's Madame Xanadu!" she cried. "Madame?!"

"Zatanna?" Madame Xanadu screamed out again. "Where are you?!"

Kent looked up to see Madame Xanadu, John and Etrigan up above walking on a warped pair of stairs. "Look up!" said Kent. Everyone looked up to see both groups stare at each other. "Zatanna!" Madame Xanadu cried out. "You're safe!"

"Yeah, I am," Zatanna replied. "I'm glad you guys are safe too."

"Kent, how the hell do we get down to you?" Madame Xanadu asked.

"You're guess is as good as mine, Madame," said Kent. "We can just stay put until you find your way to us. But, if you're lucky, if you approach a door, you might find yourself to a shortcut."

"There's a door right behind us," John stated, as he walked over towards the door. "What if we opened it?" he said as he opened up the door, and a gigantic large blue tentacle wrapped around John and pulled him into the room.

"John!" Zatanna cried out. "Etrigan, help him out!"

"Will do, my lady!" Etrigan said as he pulled out both of his swords as he charged right into the room. "I'll help them out, too!" said Madame Xanadu. "We'll meet back up with you again, Zatanna."

"Be careful!" Zatanna asked of her.

"Don't worry," she assured. "We will," and she charged into the room, the door closed behind her.

"Well, that's just **great,**" said Kent. "How in the hell did that thing get out? Oh, well, I'm sure those three can take care of it. Let's… let's just go and bring you to where I want you too."

* * *

><p>John was trying as hard as he can to fend off the large blue blob like creature with dozens of large tentacles. Etrigan was also trying to fend of the tentacles with his swords. Madame Xanadu had been casting spells at the blob itself, with mild success. John, getting fed up with the blob creature crushing his esophagus, summons one of the large Guan Dow staffs towards him from the wall, and he uses it to stab the blob in the what he can only assume was his torso. This makes the blob let go of John.<p>

"I think this thing is weak to any attacks towards it's… body, thing," said John. "Try to attack the body!"

Madame Xanadu casted a spell, summoning four sharp arrows to try to pierce the body, while John took another jab at the body as well. Unfortunately, all the blob did was just absorbed the weapons inside of it's body.

"Uh… what?" said John.

"You said that it would harm this, John!" scolded Etrigan.

"Well, maybe it was just a fluke! Don't get all pissy at me because we're about to die!"

The tentacles grabbed Etrigan's foot and pulled him up into the air, dropping his swords. The tentacles then grabbed Madame Xanadu and John up from the air. Now all three of them are defenseless and no way to break free.

"Well, I guess this is it," John stated.

"Shut it, John," told Madame Xanadu.

With their fates dwindling, a beacon of hope appeared to save them. A large red light pierced through all of the tentacles, and then another one sliced through the blobbed creature like if it was butter. The three all looked up to stare at a surprising figure; Sindella.

"Nimbul?" said Sindella. "What are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too, Sindella," replied Madame Xanadu. "We're here because you're **daughter's **here."

"Z- Zatanna's here?" Sindella asked.

"Yes," she replied. "It's a long story, but the point is, we're all here because someone is attacking us."

"Oh, dear," worried Sindella. "Follow me, we'll return to Giovanni."

* * *

><p>Kent finally brought the three towards a door, and he clutched the doorknob. He could feel the tension Zatanna was feeling, though to her it was a mixture of different emotions, due to the situation going on with Xanadu. But was this it? Was this the day she finally reunited with her father for so many years? Kent opened the door. He let Zatanna in first in a comfortable room, full of sofas and over two shelves full of books. There was also a rocking chair, and sitting in that rocket chair was a man wearing a button up shirt and jeans. His hair had some grey in it, and he also had a moustache. This man was Giovanni Zatara. He looked up to lock eyes with his daughter. "Zatanna?" he spoke.<p>

"Dad?" she spoke softly.

Giovanni placed his book aside and he got up from his rocking chair. The two ran up to each other and embraced in a wonderful hug. The rest of them could feel the amount of emotion spiraling off of their long awaited reunion. "Oh, dad, it's so good to see you."

"I'm so sorry, Zatanna."

"For what?"

"For having to leave you for all of these years. Including your mother."

"Its fine, dad."

"By the way; happy birthday, Zatanna."

"Thanks, dad," she said as she let out a large smile. "Where's mother?"

"She went to go take a little walk around the Tower. She should return momentarily."

As he said that, a door on the other side from them opened up, revealing Sindella with Madame Xanadu, John, and Etrigan. Sindella also stared at the appearance of her daughter.

"Zatanna!" bawled Sindella, and she joined in with Giovanni and Zatanna in their hug. Finally. The father, mother and daughter reunited after so many years of separation. "Oh, Zatanna," Sindella whispered into her daughter's ear. "I've missed you **so **much."

"I've missed you too, mom," Zatanna responded. "**Both **of you."

"Well, this is sweet," John said, interrupting the moment between the three. Zatanna looked back to see John wearing her tophat. She walked over to him and approached John, clenching his jacket, and pulled him in to give him a big kiss on the cheek. John blushed, while the rest of them just watch in awkwardness, especially Sindella and Giovanni. Zatanna then swipes her tophat off of John's head.

"Give me back my hat," she said to him.

"You've gotta admit," started John. "I looked great with it. I saw you eyeing me that way."

"I was eyeing you **because **you we're wearing my hat. But yeah, you **did **kinda look good with it."

"I look good in a lot of things, that you've seen me in before," he claimed. That statement made most of them moan in embarrassment.

"Parents here," Giovanni stated. "I really didn't need to hear that."

"Sorry," said John. "I'm John. John Constantine."

They ignored his greeting. Sindella turns her head over to view the other guests that have arrived. Immediately she noticed Allura standing far behind everyone else. "Allura?" Sindella spoke to her. "What are you **doing** here?"

"Hi, uh… **me**," Allura replied back. "Nice to see you again."

"You too as well," said Sindella. "You do know you're **risking **all of us with both of us being here."

"I know," Allura assured.

"But that's the problem, Sindella," interrupted Madame Xanadu. "Allura is **attacking** us."

"What?" Giovanni shouted. "How?"

"It all started when John and I visited Jason in London," Zatanna explained. "We don't know why she's doing it now, but Allura thinks we might have a chance to stop her."

"But how can we do that?" Etrigan asked.

"I believe you're answer comes from the big man in the room," Kent answered, as he scanned Fomori. The rest of them looked at him as well. Without hesitation Giovanni and Sindella both casted a spell towards Fomori, and indestructible chains wrapping around him and clinging him onto the wall. Fomori struggled to escape, with no success. Sindella then spoke out another spell, and unfolded like a piece of paper was a thin glowing sword, and she stuck it up against Fomori's neck. "Speak you beast," Sindella sternly demanded, "Or I shall slice your throat opened."

Zatanna ran up to Sindella's sword. "Mother, no!" she cried. "There's no need for this. He is on our side."

"How exactly would you know this?" John asked. "For all we know, whatever he told you he could be lying to you."

"Please, Sindella," begged Allura, "Let him **go." **

"**No…**" stopped Fomori. "Let them read my mind. I know **everything **about the evil Allura's plans."

"Then **tell **us," said Sindella.

"I **can't,**" confessed Fomori. "I won't until you offer me something that I wish to have back. My humanity. I have been transformed into becoming a beast such as this, everyone that I know believe that I am dead. I am tired of living like a monster. Help me take it back."

There was silence from everyone. Sindella, debating within her thoughts about sparing the beast, realizing that he was not just a beast, but a human cursed into an inhuman form, brought the sword down. His words reminded her once when she and Giovanni helped Jason Blood from keeping Etrigan within for good. If her daughter and other self is to be believed that this man speaks the truth, then she will follow through. "What is Allura planning?" she asked again, this time with less tension in her voice.

"My thoughts about it are vague and separated into pieces," explained Fomori. "That is how Allura did it, so that no telepath could simply read our minds. If you want to know her whole plan, you must put the puzzles together."

Giovanni looked at Madame Xanadu. "Nimbul," he asked of her. "Do you think you can piece it back together?"

"I'll see what I can do," answered Madame Xanadu.

"Thank you," he responded back. "Now, in the meantime, we must be ready for any attack that comes." He then looks back at his wife and daughter. "Right now, let us bond as a **family.**"

* * *

><p>To be concluded in Zatanna: Mistress of Magic Issue 7!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Zatanna: Mistress of Magic Issue 7**

**Written by Bodhi Ouellette**

* * *

><p><strong>Tower of Fate, Infinity Desert:<strong>

Family reunion; between father, mother, and daughter. Zatanna never would've thought that she would ever see her parents again, thinking that they had disappeared from her life for good, without a reason to tell her why. But those questions are finally being answered. They are together again. Together, and Zatanna hopes it is for forever. And in the Infinite Desert, forever is all they needed.

The three of them walked within the room with space bending stairs. Zatara then unlocked a door with a special key and opened the door up, revealing a vast beautifully luscious forest landscape. Zatanna stared in total awe of the incredible landscape, and she moved forward, with her two parents behind her. She stopped against a cliff, and she sat down on a rock. "This is incredible," said Zatanna. "The Tower is just **incredible. **It's… well, **magical**."

"The Tower of Fate is an amazing place indeed, Zatanna," said Zatara. "It is a place unlike anything you've ever seen. Even for a magician like me who has been here for years now, I still find new things to explore in this tower."

"Indeed," agreed Sindella. "We're thankful that Kent Nelson offered us a place here to live."

"That's what I want to ask you about…" Zatanna looked back at her parents. "Why did you two leave?"

Sindella slowly approached her daughter, taking a seat next to her on the small slither of rock not being taken up by Zatanna, and placed her arm around Zatanna's waist. "My daughter," she started. "We left because my… self, was after your father and I. Allura, or the evil side of her had finally figured out where I was located. Even as a broken person, she is still a powerful being. Giovanni and I were given two options; fight her and risk the chance of her killing me and absorbing more power, or leave to a safe place where she would **never **find out where we were."

"But why did you have to leave me behind?" asked Zatanna.

"We didn't want to rob you of your life, Zatanna," answered her father. "We didn't want you to live a life of seclusion. We wanted you to grow up, and if that meant leaving you alone… I'm afraid it was a compromise we had to make."

"We are very, **very **sorry that we had to leave you, Zatanna," Sindella apologized. "We wish we could've told you why, but we wanted to keep this a secret."

"But look at where we are now," said Zatara. "Here we are, together at last. As a family."

"It's everything that I wanted," confessed Zatanna. "For years, I would dream of the day that I'd finally find you two again. Now that dream has become a reality. I… I just only care about how we're together again."

"Then let us spend that time together…" stated Zatara, as he walked up to the edge of the cliff and looked down at it. "Come, you two," he said. Zatanna and Sindella both got up and approached Giovanni. "When you were young, you remembered that you wanted to fly like a bird?"

"Yeah? No way. You don't mean we're…"

"Hold on tight, Zatanna. Tonight, we're going to **fly**."

Zatanna clutched her fathers hand with her left hand and her mothers with her right hand. From there, they leaped off of the cliff, diving down below the lake. And with four simple words…

"**Ylf ekil na Elgae!**"

They flew. Just as they were about to dive into the water, they curved up, now flying just a few inches above the lake. They could see their reflections within the water. Sindella placed her hand in the water, as she created small waves behind them. They would continue to soar for a few more minutes until they curved up again, now flying up into the sky, before all three of them stopped high above in the air, as all three of them embraced in a hug. This was love. This was a family.

Family…

Meanwhile, Madame Xanadu is still digging through Fomori's mind for any information about Allura at all. Etrigan, John, the good Allura, and Kent are all sitting on chairs or couches, relaxing and drinking tea. Between the four of them, there was no conversating. Etrigan hated awkward silences, so he began to start a conversation. "How's Inza, Kent?" asked Etrigan.

"Fine," Kent responded, taking a sip of his tea. "She's currently out from the Tower. If you stay long, you might be able to see her."

"I look forward to it if that should be the case. Oh, how I've missed this place."

"Where have you been, by the way, Jason?"

"In London, where I would hope to keep a normal life with the demon locked inside me. But alas, it has returned once more, as you see. It's as if no matter what I do, the beast cannot be subdued."

"You have your ways with your rhymes, I'll tell you that," spoke John.

"And I make a **mean** Shakespeare speech," joked Etrigan.

"I don't doubt it."

"You certainly seem to doubt a lot of things, Mr. Constantine," stated Kent.

"Well, when you're a cynical brit like I am, you tend to not take things too literal, you know? We brits are hardasses too. I would know because I am one myself."

"Why do you smell so bad?" acknowledge Allura.

"Cigar smoke," answered John, pulling out a cigarette pack. "The number one slow death apparatus. Want on?" he offered a cigar to Allura.

"No smoking in the Tower, please," ordered Kent.

"Ah, come on, you can't even **smoke **in this place?"

"I won't allow it. I'm **62 years old**, and the smoke will damage my lungs."

"That's bull. Let me smoke."

"So you wouldn't mind if I kicked you out, meaning you'd **stay **in this realm forever?"

The threat made John slowly put away his smokes and shut his mouth, at least for now. "I'll obey," said John. He then turned his attention over to Madame Xanadu, still searching for the information Fomori has. "How's it going with Mr. Werewolf over there?" asked John.

"I'm collecting bits and pieces and putting it together," explained Madame Xanadu. "The evil Allura did a good job at keeping anyone reading his mind to figure out what she's doing."

"Yeah. She can do that," mentioned Allura.

"You seemed troubled," said Etrigan. "Is there something that's making you muddled?"

"A little bit...," Allura professed. "It's just knowing that having my other half here... knowing that its a really bad idea to do that makes me a bit uneven."

"We'll keep you safe, Allura," stated Kent Nelson. "The Tower is protected from any outside attack. **Nobody **can enter this place without my permission."

"Uh... you might want to redact that statement, Kent," responded Madame Xanadu, who turned around to look at the group with an almost petrified expression. "I found out what Allura's doing. And we've just led her right where Sindella and her other half is."

The four all became stunned by this revelation. Fomori looked at the group, his face showing guilt and total regret. "I'm sorry," he said to them. "I didn't know it would come to this."

"I wish I could trust ya, buddy," said John. "But you just put us all in danger, so why should we give you any sympathy?"

"You don't. You'll be too busy fighting."

The room violently shook. Madame Xanadu and Kent Nelson lost balance, while Allura, Etrigan and John kept hold of the couch. It continued to shake vigorously. John looked back at Kent. "What the hell's going on?!" yelled John.

"Something's **breaking **through the Tower's invisible barrier," answered Kent.

"Where's the Zatara's?!" asked Madame Xanadu.

"Hold on, let me get them."

Kent then placed out his arm at one of the bookshelves on the wall. With one wave of his cane, the Zatara's all came into the room through a hidden entrance, midair, then falling down onto the ground. They quickly got back up, now feeling the rumbling throughout.

"Kent, what's going on?" asked Sindella. "Why is the Tower shaking?"

"Allura's here."

"**What?**"

"We need to defend the Tower," said Kent. "Who knows what else Allura might want to do here now that she's found us in here."

"What should we do then?" asked Zatanna.

"We need to get the **good **Allura out of here, and keep her out of the **bad **Allura's grasp. The rest of us will fend off these intruders."

"My daughter and I can protect Allura," offered Zatara.

"Good. The rest of us will fight the invaders." Kent then turned over to Fomori, who was still chained to the wall. "Are you willing to fight **for **us or **against **us?"

"My allegiance for Allura was not on my terms," stated Fomori. "What she offered me can no longer compare to what Zatanna promised me instead. I need no redemption. I just need to fight."

It was silent for a moment, till the chains confining Fomori broke, allowing him to fall to the ground. He looked back down at Kent and the others. "I promise you," he started. "I **will **stand for you."

"Right now, you're valuable to us, so I'm glad you are with us. The rest of us will fend off the threat."

"Hate to break it to ya, but you don't seem to be the fighting type," spoke John. "How do **you **intend on fighting?"

Kent gave him a smile. A golden yellow portal surfaced on the ground, and rising up from the floor was the Helmet of Nabu. Kent grabbed the helmet and slipped it onto his head. A flash of light brightened the room, and when everyone looked back, they saw the Lord of Order; Doctor Fate. _"Any more doubts, John Constantine?" _the voice of Kent and Nabu echoed to him.

"Nope, it's pretty clear I'm the least reliable person here. Let's do this."

When the enemies finally breached, the first to enter, through large portals- that made the appearance of an entire piece of the wall was missing since you could see outside- were big brutish beasts, similar in size to Fomori, except they were all different types of Anamorphic beast hybrids, like a lion, or eagle. They also wielded massive weapons, larger than a human body, and too heavy for any normal person to pick up. They wielded axes, spears, swords, belly clubs, chain balls, and bo staffs. Detaching from them were Shadow Crawlers, who clinched to the walls to try to attack.

Doctor Fate flew through the space bending stairwell, with two of the beasts chasing him and many Shadow Crawlers tailing. Large beams of energy blasted out of Doctor Fate's hand, hitting many of the beasts down. As for the Shadow Crawlers, Doctor Fate's left hand created a larger bright light that deflected the Shadow Crawlers away, due to their vulnerability against the light. Doctor Fate was then caught off guard when a Beast climbed up onto the walls and jumped off of it, ready to smash Fate, was stopped midair when a pentagram formed around the Beast's body. The pentagram then slammed the beast into wall a couple dozen times till the Beast passed out. Doctor Fate looked up to see an upside down John Constantine as the one who casted the spell. He cocked is head to the side and waved at Doctor Fate.

Doctor Fate gave him a simple nod and then flew off. John turned back around to notice about six Beasts. three on each side, coming down sideways from a stairwell that was at a weird angle, yet converged on a pathway that was leveled normally, or at least normal to John's perspective. John was confident he could beat them all, but luckily for him, Fomori swung under from under the stairwell and landed on the platform with John, with his axe in his hand. They stood back to back, ready to strike.

"Have any fears, John Constantine?" asked Fomori. "-Because you're going up against creatures with the strength of a hundred men."

"I have **many **fears," answered John. "And I'm not scared of these chumps. I'll manage."

"Best of luck." Fomori raised his axe above his head and screamed a wolf cry at the Beasts. He charged at them, and swings his axe up from below, which sliced off the face of one of the Beasts in half. The other two beasts, however, had more of an advantage against Fomori, managing to block most of Fomori's axe swings. Fomori then tried to use other means of attacking, such as using his sharp claws to scrape at the Beast's faces, which he did to one of them, but the other one was much more fortunate.

Meanwhile with John, he had struck one of the Beasts with a fireball that hit right at its head, burning the Beast's face. John followed that up with a "bomb" that he cooked up and rolled below the last two Beast's feet, blowing up below them. John was about to move on until another Beast, this time shaped like an eagle and flying with wings, made a surprise attack on John, carrying up in the sky with its bird feet. Fomori finally got the upper hand on the two Beast's he was facing, stabbing one of the Beast with his sharp fangs on its head, and bashing the other Beast with his axe. Once that was done, he noticed that John was being lifted off by the flying Beast. Fomori kicked up one of the dead Beast's spheres with his feet and then threw the spear right into the Beast's chest. The Eagle Beast screeched at the wound, and then fell below. Fomori was lucky enough to catch John in time from falling down with the Eagle Beast. He helped John back up onto the platform.

"Looks like you've managed well," Fomori quipped.

"Oh, **bite me**, ya mutt," replied John.

Sindella was soaring through the room as well, along with Doctor Strange, mostly fending off Shadow Crawlers from creeping into the cracks of the multiple doors throughout the room, so they won't be able to find where Allura is located. Meanwhile, Madame Xanadu and Etrigan are at their own place, also fending off the Anamorphic Beasts. Etrigan slashed and clawed at all of the Beasts that came towards him, while Madame Xanadu blasted the Beasts with spells that paralyzed them in their place. The teamwork the two of them was spectacular, but then again, they've been side-by-side, fighting together for centuries now. This felt like a regular Tuesday for them.

As the battle is ensuring outside, Zatanna and Giovanni Zatara have relocated Allura into a mysterious room only called "The Box" , a place quite literally shaped like a box. It was very big inside, with a gray color, and a light source hanging above the ceiling. There are only a few things in the room; a table and chair, a bureau, and a bed laydown on the ground. Allura takes the pleasure of sitting in the chair while Zatanna and Zatara are on high alert for anything to occur. Though, they are located in an enclosed box. There isn't even a door to get out. They are secluded and protected.

Allura twiddles with her thumbs, nervously. Zatanna noticed this. She walked over to Allura to comfort her. "You ok?" asked Zatanna.

"Yeah, it's just- I'm just... scared, that's all."

"There's no need to be afraid, Allura," assured Zatanna. "We're safe in here. Nothing can come in. You're fine."

"Yeah," Allura said unconvincingly. Zatanna went back over to her father, leaning against the wall and she turned her head to him.

"Can't wait till this is all over," stated Zatanna. "Then you, Mom and I can enjoy our lives together again."

"Makeup for all the lost time," replied Zatara. "I can't believe your mother and I missed out on so many things in your life. Nimbul taught you well, both in sorcery, and as a parent."

"Yeah. She did. That's one thing that worries me, though. How I feel like I've never really appreciated Xanadu's efforts in raising me. I mean, I love her, and I will always see her as my true guardian, but... all I could wonder about was where you two went. And I feel so bad for it."

"I'm sure Nimbul will understand. As for the three of us... what would you like to do first? Want to go someplace special?"

"Hm. Where could we go, though? I've been to everywhere for my tours. Tokyo? Paris? Venice?"

"Venice! That's where we'll go. That was where Sindella and I first met, you know. That was the day that leads to all of this happening. You're mother and me's marriage, your birth, and this whole mess."

"And Venice is where it'll all end."

Allura moaned. "Man, you guys are so **cheesy. **Can you cut it with the-" Allura noticed something crawling onto the floor. "What's that on the floor?"

Zatanna and Zatara looked down to see that Zatanna's shadow was moving. This meant only one thing; Shadow Crawler. Zatanna froze. "Oh no," she said.

"I thought nothing could get in here!" yelled Allura.

" This one must've been with me when I entered in the Desert," Zatanna answered. "Stay back." The Shadow Crawler started to move Zatanna's arm. She waved her arm over at her father, and then, spoke for her. "Tsalb yawa!" the Shadow Crawler commanded Zatanna to say, and a large blast of energy knocked her father into the wall. Zatanna then turned over to Allura, and she started to slowly walk forward to her. Allura fell out of her chair and pushed herself back against the wall, defenseless. As the Shadow Crawler's control of Zatanna came closer to Allura, Zatara retaliated by casting a spell that pulled Zatanna back away. She clamped onto the wall like a magnet. Zatara approached Zatanna and grabbed her shoulders.

"Emoc otno em wodahs relwarc!" The black shadow then crawled up onto Giovanni's arms, and onto his body. Zatanna stood back, scared. "Dad!" she cried.

"Go! Take her with you! I'll be fine!" Zatara ordered Zatanna.

Allura ran over to Zatanna. Zatanna grabbed her arm, and she prepared to say the word that would get the two out of there. "Ad hominem." Swirls of smoke traveled around the two's bodies, and when it engulfed the two altogether, the smoke died down and they had disappeared, leaving Zatara behind.

Back in the room of the Space Bending Stairs, the six had continued to fight the never ending onslaught of Shadow Crawlers and Anamorphic Beasts. On a platform, the smoke resurfaced, and when it disappeared again, Zatanna and Allura came out. Sindella was flying by them when she noticed them there. She flew down to them. "What are you two doing out here?" asked Sindella. "You're supposed to be isolated away."

"I know, but there was a Shadow Crawler that was with me, and it attached to Dad. We had to leave him behind."

"Oh, god… This isn't good."

Suddenly, the beasts stopped fighting and the Shadow Crawlers became motionless, as a mysterious figure, with black hair and green eyes wearing a dark purple cloak descended down through an opening in the Tower. The rest of them stopped and stared as their enemy has finally arrived. The evil Allura had come.

She smiled when she found that her two other halves were together. "It's been a **long **time since I've seen **you** around," said the evil Allura.

"No thanks to your persistent attacks against me and my husband," retorted Sindella. "Not to mention Doctor Fate and Etrigan. What is the meaning of all of this?"

"I have my agendas. If I am to rule the world I must eliminate anyone who may pose a threat against me, and I must have **all **of my halves combined within me."

"And I will do **everything **in my power that does not happen."

"How will you do that, exactly?"

Sindella turned around to the good Allura. "We need to combine," she said to her.

"What? Are you sure?"

"We have to. It's the only way we can beat her."

The good Allura sighed. Her time spent as an individual was over. Now she had to return to her true form. They grabbed hands. Swirls of energy circled around them. Allura disappeared, and her energy traveled up into Sindella's arms, and fused into her skin. Sindella's eyes glow white, and she flew up into the air to face her enemy. "This ends today, Allura," told Sindella. "No more hiding. I will stop you."

"Come and **face **me then."

Allura was the first to attack, by sending a massive blast of magic towards Sindella, but she created a massive force field that reflected the attack and sent it hurtling back at Allura. Sindella followed that up by making a massive ball of magic that she threw at Allura. Still trying to recover, she gets hit again by the ball of magic, which seemed to do some sort of lasting damage to Allura's abilities. Nevertheless, Allura dodges the rest of the attacks made by Sindella and almost got up close and personal. However, knowing that close proximity between the two would mean formation of each other, Sindella quickly flew away. Allura followed her, with every turn and sudden descent and acceleration. At this point, Doctor Fate and Zatanna went along to aid Sindella while the others continued in their battle.

Zatanna, using her backwards words, created a floating circle platform that allowed her to be lifted up into the air. She and Doctor Fate went along, chasing down Allura. Doctor Fate looked over at Zatanna. _"What happened to John?" _Doctor Fate asked.

"I had to leave him behind," Zatanna answered. "A Shadow Crawler took him over."

"_I see," _said Doctor Fate.

Doctor Fate casted a spell which formed his signature symbol. Allura flew in it, and the symbol materialized somewhere completely different. Allura, irritated, flew over again towards Sindella, but Doctor Fate and Zatanna were blocking her path. Doctor Fate summons a flurry of chains that tried to wrap around her, but she destroyed all the chains that came near them. Zatanna then spoke another word in backward that created a bubble that engulfed Allura. However, she broke out of the bubble and continued to advance past the two and over towards Sindella. Sindella prepared for Allura's attack by creating another force field, but Allura came closer and closer, until she was right in front of the force field, and when she touched it, the force field crumpled and Sindella was knocked back, against a wall. Allura cornered Sindella and she held her down by the wrists. "Come to me!" Allura screamed. "Come to me once more!"

Sindella couldn't resist. She looked back at Zatanna and softly said "Forgive me" to her daughter. She disappeared as well, her energy traveling up Allura's body and into her skin. This was it; the final piece. Allura had been made whole once again. The six all stood, defeated. Zatanna fell to her knees, seeing her mother consumed by the mad woman. "YES!" Allura cries. "I am whole once again! Now, it is time to end all of you once and for all!"

But then, a surprise attack came; "Tsalb reh yawa!" and a yellow beam hit Allura and knocked her back a bit. They all looked over to find Giovanni Zatara, standing with them. "You have taken my wife," said Zatara, " and the mother of my child. You don't deserve to live any longer."

"It's too late. I am more powerful than any sorcerer or sorceress on this planet!"

"No. You aren't. Not when I'm done with you. Part reh!" A massive amount of chains and handcuffs swerved around Allura and cuffed her down from moving. Zatara moved up to her, only for Zatanna to interrupt him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Ending her life with a spell so dangerous that no man is willingly enough to use it," coldly answered Zatara.

"You… you don't mean…" replied Madame Xanadu.

"I do. Homicidal; otherwise known as **the Suicide Spell.**"

Zatanna got in his way again. "Dad, please, it doesn't have to end like this," she said, already coming into tears. "I already lost mom. I can't lose you too…"

Zatara stopped for a moment. Then he kissed his daughter on the forehead. It would be the last time he'd ever spend with his daughter. The daughter he now sees to have grown up as the strong woman that she is. No matter what happened, he would always be there with Zatanna. And he would make sure of that. He whispered, "Remember. I love you." He moved Zatanna aside and approached the trapped Allura. Zatanna tried to get close to Zatara, but John Constantine pulled her back and kept her from getting closer.

"No, dad! Please don't!'

Zatara placed his hands on Allura's cheeks, and he said "Llik su htob, won." Allura's face started to rust like iron, as did Zatara's hand. The rust traveled up their arms, down their bodies, and all across their bodies, until eventually, they were completely covered in rust. Then they easily cracked, and broke apart, falling down on the platform they stood on.

They stood motionless. The Beast didn't move a muscle, and the six were too speechless to say anything. Zatanna boughed her eyes out with tears. Her parents, whom she had just reunited with, were now taken away from her yet again. She got down onto her knees to continue to cry, as John comforted her as she did. Madame Xanadu walked over and placed her hand on Zatanna's shoulder, while Fomori, Etrigan, and Doctor Fate watched. The battle was over. But the pain had just begun.

Venice, Italy; One Week Later:

Things had quieted down since that day in the Tower. Kent Nelson managed to move The Tower of Fate out of the Infinite Desert and back to Earth where it belonged. Each of them said their goodbyes; Etrigan returned back to London, while Madame Xanadu decided to move her shop in New Orleans to into Gotham City, in order to be closer to her adopted daughter. Fomori declined his original offering of getting his humanity back, and instead decided to lead the surviving Anamorphic Beasts to do their own journey. He left with the blessing of the others. The remnants of Giovanni Zatara and Sindella had been collected and given to Zatanna to do as she so pleased. As for Zatanna, well, she and John were in Venice, to visit the place where her parents first met.

Zatanna stood over the bridge right across where the fairs use to be held at. John stood behind her, waiting for Zatanna to dump the remains of her parents. But before she could, she decided to say one last goodbye to her family. "You were right, dad," said Zatanna. "You **did **say we would end up here when this was all over. I was just expecting it to be all of us together; alive. But I can't have that anymore. I promise I will continue to do what you and mom have been doing for years now. People are gonna need a magician at their aid, and it might as well be me. I'm… I'm gonna miss you." Zatanna opened up the pot with her parents' ashes and she slowly poured them into the water below. She watched as the ashes slowly started to spread apart and sink below into the water. She kept staring until she could no longer see the ashes anymore. When they were gone, Zatanna turned back around over to John. "You did well, Zee," John said. "I'm sorry this had to happen. I feel like this is all partially my fault."

"You didn't do anything, John. In fact, I think you helped me more than anything. I finally got to see my parents again, for one last time. I don't think I could've ever asked for something like that ever again."

"So, what are you gonna do now?"

"Well, I think I should probably go back into show biz. People will be missing me. Maybe meet up with an old friend of mine. Do crazy magic stuff. And spend more time with you."

"I can't guarantee that last part, but it sounds like a pretty good plan."

"Good is an understatement. More like **magical.**"

* * *

><p><strong>And that was the end of the first arc of Zatanna. Apologize for the delay on this issue. My run isn't over yet! I still have a lot I want to tell! Zatanna will be back in January for its new bi-monthly schedule, as Zatanaa's old foe Felix Faust returns, and something happens in which she goes back in time to meet with all of her ancestors. See you all later!<strong>

**Do you like our work? Then Favorite, Follow, and leave a review of what you thought of our stuff! Are you interested in writing for us? Send us a message! We'd love to have some new writers to come in!**


End file.
